Tickle
by Daisy60
Summary: Letter T, Bones again. The title says it all... enjoy the reading.


**Letter T, Bones again. The title says it all. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**

**TICKLE**

Brennan managed to sneak out of his embrace and stretched peacefully on her bed. The first pale sun beams peeping through the window announced another sunny day. Cloudy, windy or stormy didn't really matter as long as he was there beside her. Because she had found the sunshine in him.

She smiled and lay on her left side her head on her hand and simply watched him sleep. His naked perfect body totally relaxed, his arms and part of his head under the pillow, one leg slightly bent, the sheet barely covering one of his buttocks. She bit her lower lip at the sight of her Adonis resting blissfully by her side.

She had barely slept but somehow she felt full of life, ready to start a new day with him. She was aware, however, that he needed to recover. And not only from the hard day at work. No matter how tired he'd get back home he would give himself to her completely. He was hers, unequivocally, totally hers.

She had done all her best to screw everything up though, she knew that and she shivered at the thought. She had rejected him, torn his heart in two, hurt him again, made him go through hell so many times with her useless relationships... and he had made her suffer too, _oh so much_. And she had nearly lost her hope when Hannah had stepped into their lives. The night they had met by the reflecting pool after being apart for so long she had felt a knife stubbing deep inside her heart. She would have never believed that before, that would have been so ludicrous for her rational mind. How could the heart possibly feel emotions? It was just a pump, a muscle. Yet she had had that all wrong. So very wrong.

"Is it serious?" She had asked her body shaking before he could even reply.

"Serious as a heart-attack." he had confessed looking at her with wide sad eyes.

Hannah's rejection of his proposal had come out of the blue, like a rainbow through the stormiest sky. He was shattered again, he had shown her a side of him utterly unknown to her. And she had feared of loosing him again.

"Those are my only choices?"

"Yeah. Those are your only choices."

"Then I'll have a drink."

And they had drunk together and he had cried in her arms not ashamed at all of showing her who he really was. How bad he hurt.

**B&B**

Brennan reached out and softly touched his skin running her fingers on his back. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but touch him.

"Mmm..." he murmured.

She giggled and kept moving her hand on his skin, revising all his scars, mentally reciting all his muscles and bones as she traveled along the routes of his body.

"Stop!" he commanded.

She didn't boldly pursuing her exploration towards southern valleys.

"God Bones... what are you doing?"

"Caressing you."

"How can you possibly... after last night... I mean..." and he sighed unable to switch his brain into _function mode_.

"You know how sensitive I get in the morning..."

"Don't I...?" he smiled under the pillow recalling the first time he had woken up with her and the many other times after that.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Mmm..." he moaned again.

"Turn around."

"What?" He exclaimed popping his head out. "No way."

"No need to be modest now Booth, I've seen you aroused say... a million times now." - Then reconsidering her statement - "Well, not really a million but if we work harder maybe..." they both chuckled. As he did she slipped her right hand under his hips.

"I said stop! - He let out grabbing her hand - "you really want me dead, don't you Temperance _Eve_ Brennan?"

"Certainly not _Adam _Booth."

"Oh you're so cute." he said giving her a smile.

"I know my I.Q. is fairly impressive but I really think I'm more than that." and she chuckled again retrieving her hand and placing it on his lower back.

"What time is it?" he inquired resigning to the fact that he would not get the chance to go back to sleep, not soon at least.

She turned to look at her alarm clock "Almost six thirty."

"You're kidding right? It was five o'clock when... Jesus woman... remember me to hand cuff you properly tonight."

Then realizing what he had just said and looking at the wide smile on her face "Oh man... what now?"

"I like that... but seeing you finally full awake ... and I mean _all_ of you... I intend to experiment on your beautifully sculpted male body, _My Adonis_..." as she said that she straddled him pinning him to her bed.

He gasped and tried to grab her legs but she was faster and blocked his hands under the pillow.

"Wow Bones, good catch!"

"Thank you, now... where was I...?" she teased leaning on him. Her breasts touched his skin and he stirred under her soft skin.

Faster than lightning she started biting him on his most sensitive spots where she was certain he couldn't resist her tickling him.

"Oh God Bones, not there!"

"So where... here?" she giggled placing her teeth on his shoulder blade."

"Noooo."

She laughed and bit him on his right elbow.

"Jesus." he yelled starting to laugh like Parker would when he did that to his son.

"You two are so alike Booth... I love you both so much."

"I surrender Bones" he pleaded as she bit harder on his left buttock. "Pleeeaaase I said I give up!"

"So you'll turn around now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh at last... I didn't know I had to come to this to have my way with you Booth."

"What?" he said turning around under the warmth of her legs.

"It's one of Angela's little advice... you know how playful she is..."

"Poor Hodgins!" and he laughed.

"Remember me to add it to your personal file when I get to the Jeffersonian next Monday."

"Excuse me?" he asked his voice lowering to a strangled moan.

"So... where were we...?"

**A/N: I'm still having fun writing about B&B but I'll try and concentrate on Castle for the next two shots. So any suggestions for the remaining letters? C, G, H or? Thanks.**


End file.
